kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Cat
TheBeckster1000's eighth movie-spoof of "Beauty and the Cat". Cast: *Belle - Mulan *The Beast - Tiger (Skunk Fu) *The Beast (Prince Adam) - Shang (Mulan) *Gaston - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Lumiere - Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Lumiere (Human) - Aladdin *Cogsworth - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Cogsworth (Human) - Genie (Aladdin) *Mrs. Potts - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Chip - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) *Chip (Human) - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Feather Duster - Fox (Skunk Fu) *The Feather Duster (Human) - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *The Wardrobe - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *The Footstool - Dumbo *The Stove - Mufasa (The Lion King) *LeFou - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Maurice - Fa Zhou (Mulan) *Phillippe - Khan (Mulan) *The Baker - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Bookseller - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *The Bimbettes - Shanti (The Jungle Book), Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) and Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Monsieur D'Arque - Clayton (Tarzan) *The Wolves as themselves *Old Beggar Woman - Snow White Cinderella Baby Melody and Aurora *Enchantress - The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *The Hat Stand - Rex (Toy Story) *Tavern Keeper - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Objects in Be Our Guest Played by - Gorillas (Tarzan) *Objects in Human Again Played by - Forest Animals (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Objects in The Mob Song Played by - Deer (Bambi) *Villagers in Belle Played by - The Muppets People (Muppets Christmas Carol) *Villagers in The Mob Song Played by - Abis Mal, Percival C. McLeach, Madame Mim, Judge Frollo, Clayton's Man, Maleficent's Goons, and Captain Hook's Pirates (Aladdin and the Return of Jafar, The Rescuers Down Under, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Sword in the Stone, Tarzan, Sleeping Beauty, and Peter Pan) *Gaston's Mob - Sir Ector, Sir Kay, Captain Hook's Pirates, Frollo's Guards, Abis Mal, and Abis Mal's Man (The Sword in the Stone, Peter Pan, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Aladdin the Return of Jafar) *and more Gallery Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3154.jpg|Mulan as Belle Tiger (Skunk Fu).jpg|Tiger as Beast Captain-li-shang-mulan-9.4.jpg|Shang as Prince Adam (The Beast) Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)).jpg|Captain Hook as Gaston Skunk skunk fu by giuliano zero.png|Skunk as Lumiere Aladdin as Tasha.png|Aladdin as Lumiere (Human) Profile - Rabbit.png|Rabbit as Cogsworth Genie (Aladdin).jpg|Genie as Cogsworth (Human) Rebecca Cunningham-6.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Mrs. Potts Ariel disney.png|Ariel as Mrs. Potts (Human) Kit Cloudkicker in TaleSpin.jpg|Kit Cloudkicker as Chip Cody-the-rescuers-down-under-3.6.jpg|Cody as Chip (Human) Fox (Skunk Fu!).png|Fox as Feather Duster Princess Jasmine (1).jpg|Princess Jasmine as Feather Duster (Human) Mama mousekewitz.png|Mama Mousekewitz as The Wardrobe Dumbo-HQ.JPG.jpg|Dumbo as Footstool Mufasa.jpg|Mufasa as The Stove Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee as Lefou Fa Zhou.jpg|Fa Zhou as Maurice Khan.jpg|Khan as Phillippe Pacha.jpg|Pacha as The Baker Once-geppetto-2.jpg|Geppetto as The Bookseller Shanti2.png|Shanti, Princess Eilonwy Pleased.jpg|Princess Eilonwy, Wendy2.png|and Wendy Darling as The Bimbettes Clayton profile .jpg|Clayton as Monsieur D'Arque Wolves.jpg|Wolves as Themselves Snow white Update.png|Snow White, Cinderella as Pablo.jpg|Cinderella, Baby Melody.png|Baby Melody, DP-Aurora.jpg|and Aurora as Old Beggar Women Blue Fairy in Pinocchio.jpg|The Blue Fairy as Enchantress Rex in Toy Story.jpg|Rex as The Hat Stand Creeper.png|Creeper as Tavern Keeper Disney's Tarzan Gorillas.jpg|The Gorillas as Objects in Be Our Guest Forest Animals.jpg|Forest Animals as Objects in Human Again Running Deer bambi by Guardianwolf666.jpg|Deer as Objects in The Mob Song The Various Muppets (The Muppets).jpg|Muppets as Villagers in Belle Abis Mal (El Retorno de Jafar).jpg|Abis Mal, Percival McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach, Madame Mim.jpg|Madame Mim, Frollo transparent.png|Judge Claude Frollo, Clayton's Mans.jpg|Clayton's Men, Maleficent's Goons.jpg|Maleficent's Goons, Pirates Peter Pan.jpg|and Captain Hook's Pirates as The Villagers in The Mob Song Ector.jpg|Sir Ector, Sir Kay.jpg|Sir Kay, Pirate Crew.jpg|Captain Hook's Pirates, Frollo's Soldiers.jpg|Frollo's Guards, Abis Mal (El Retorno de Jafar).jpg|Abis Mal, Abis Mal's Thugs.jpg|and Abis Mal's Men as Gaston's Mob Movie Used *Beauty and the Beast (1991) Footage Disney *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 (2004) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Christopher Robin (2018) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *A Valentine for You (1999) *Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *The Book of Pooh (2001) *My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *Talespin (1990) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) (1992) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Lion King (1994) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Tarzan (1999) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story Treats (1996) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *Bambi (1942) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *Muppets Christmas Carol (1992) Skunk Fu *Season 1 Episodes (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Movie spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Beauty and the Beast parodies Category:Beauty and the Beast